machikado_mazokufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
'"Nightmare or Forebear?! The Doorstop of Darkness Descends" ('Akumu ka Kichimu ka!? Yami no Doasutoppā-san Kōrin, 悪夢か吉夢か!? 闇のドアストッパーさん降臨) is the third episode of the anime series Machikado Mazoku. Summary Yuko Yoshida's demon ancestor Lilith appears in her dream to give her some advice, only for her to forget everything she said when she wakes up. Later, Yuko tries to come up with a projectile weapon to use against Momo Chiyoda, which leads to Momo herself teaching her how to use a magic wand. Synopsis The episode begins with Yuko getting woken up by her ancestor, Lilith. Yuko gives up for a moment and tries to go back to sleep, but Lilith pulls her tail and stops her from doing so. Lilith introduces herself as Yuko's ancestor and founder of the dark clan. Yuko confusedly asks why she is her ancestor, as she is blonde and Yuko is a redhead. Lilith explains that the history of the dark clan is long and complicated and that they have thrived on various different lands, so of course that their appearance would differ. Yuko asks if she can ask her something, and Lilith tells her to ask anything she wishes. So Yuko asks whether she has ever once defeated light clan. Lilith dodges the question as she asks back Yuko what she thinks of the yellow diamond decorations she put up, and Yuko takes this as that Lilith also doesn't know the concept of success. Yuko wonders if she is still dreaming, and Lilith tells her that she is actually intruding the deepest parts of her consciousness, but tells her to just think of it as a dream since it is easier to understand. Yuko then asks why Lilith is inside her dreams, and Lilith says that it might be lengthy so Yuko should sit. Lilith then points to tables and chairs the same from the food court Yuko went with Momo, Anri and Shion. Lilith tells her that she pulled it out from Yuko's recent memories and that if there's any complaints, Yuko's only got herself to blame. Lilith then sits down and puts her legs on the table. She tells her (Yuko) that she's been watching from the Demon God Statue and that as a judge, she would give her five points. Yuko beams, but then Lilith says that the five points is out of a hundred. Yuko thinks why she is sitting here whilst getting lectured by a blonde, half-naked lady and then decides that this was all a surreal dream. Lilith then argues by saying that she just explained this. The scene switches to Ryoko Yoshida telling her mother Seiko Yoshida that she will go to the library to become a great tactician that can support Yuko. Seiko wonders if Yuko is still sleeping like a baby, and the scene switches back to Yuko and Lilith where Lilith is scolding Yuko about her weaknesses. After yelling, Lilith says that she will take a drink from Yuko's conscious and Yuko thinks of cola. Lilith proceeds to chug it down and ends up burping, and asking if what she drank was poison. Yuko then tells her that it is carbonated beverage. Lilith then tells her that the dark clan has the ability to go to other people's dreams and manipulate them, although connecting with Yuko's dreams was a pain in the ass and that her sensor was too weak. In terms of wireless connection, Lilith only managed to get one bar and asks if Yuko put her heart in airplane mode or something. Just then, Seiko calls Yuko to wake up and Lilith starts to glitch. But, Yuko's body outside the consciousness still wants to sleep for one more hour, so the sensor stabilizes and Lilith was able to stay for a bit before Seiko calls her out again, asking Yuko if she really isn't going to wake up. As Lilith is going away, she says that she will cut straight to the case. Yuko's memory will be unstable after she wakes up, so she has to hurry and write out all that she remembers from the dream right after she wakes up. Lilith tells her to leave offerings for the demon statue, and that she can tell her more about her father, and other things, but Seiko yells that today's breakfast is pancake and if she doesn't eat it quick they will become cold and soggy. Lilith allows Yuko to awaken, because the power of pancakes is not to be trifled with. Waking up, Yuko immediately asks for a notebook to her mom and tries to write out what she remembers, but then her mom asks her to also write down a few things for her and Yuko ends up forgetting what Lilith said. Seiko reminds Yuko of the pancakes, and Yuko eats them but feels that it is spongey. Seiko tells her that she made it out of leftover rice and tofu, and Yuko feels that she should've just stayed in bed instead. Momo then teaches her how to use a projectile weapon, or, a magic wand. Category:Episodes